PIE
PIE is a song by Future and features Chris Brown. The song was added to the tracklist of his album "HNDRXX" after it's release on June 25, 2017. Chris and Future worked together before on Breezy's songs: "Whippin'" and "U Did It". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obWywMv-N4k Lyrics Future & Chris Brown Freebandz Pie, pie Pie, pie (yeah) Pie, pie Nigga sorry, you should know (ooh) I gotta chick, I'll never be alone (Yeah) Nigga sorry, you should know (ooh) You're so so full, you let ya side go Future & Chris Brown I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (oh yeah) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine (she mine) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (fuck it up) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (yeah, ooh) She out lying, it shouldn't even matter, she mine (ooh, she mine) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (one time) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time (ooh) 1: Chris Brown Baby, fuck it up It's your birthday, go 'head, put that cake on me Diamonds and zeros, I'll be your hero, ain't no cape on me All you niggas lame, I ain't gotta pay (shit) You know talk is cheap Ain't talking money, ain't no conversating I've been leanin' all day, I'm faded And she been fiendin' all day, but can't take dick Sipping out a 2 litre, put an 8 in it White linen on my pillow, put her face in it Baby, fuck it up and do what you like All these drugs in my body got me seeing double Ménage à trois, double trouble (This should be fun) Future & Chris Brown I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (ooh) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine (ooh) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (fuck it up) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time (ooh) 2: Future Gassing up on lean and good Percs Lap dance getting pie on my t-shirt She know how to fuck, yeah She ain't looking for true love here Let her see a million, she don't wanna go I roll a hundred deep, we like sharing hoes Caviar on your plate, girl wipe your nose (fuck it up) Out of chances, find you three-six-oh Future & Chris Brown I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (oh yeah) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine (she mine) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (fuck it up) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (yeah, ooh) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine (ooh, she mine) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (one time) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time (ooh) Future She could never be loyal (loyal) But she's so fine (so fine) She gon' make a nigga spoil her (spoil her) Just to keep her on the side (on the side) I just want to taste her water Freebandz Let's stay hydrated Girl, I got a main thing at the house (number one) Tell me, can you stay down? Future & Chris Brown I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (oh yeah) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (fuck it up) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time I turn the side piece to a 9 piece (yeah, ooh) She out lying it shouldn't even matter, she mine (ooh) I told her baby, fuck it up, one time (one time) Ba-baby, fuck it up, one time (ooh) Future Freebandz Freebandz Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs